It is known to drop incendiaries from aircraft including helicopters, light planes and unmanned or remote controlled air craft. One known incendiary is in the form of a small ball (approximately 32 mm in diameter) filled with a quantity of potassium permanganate powder or granules. A semi-automatic dispenser is available having a hopper which holds a supply of balls and feeds the balls sequentially to a chute where they are injected with a volume of glycol. The potassium permanganate and glycol react exothermically to generate a flame. Applicant has previously developed an alternate apparatus for initiating and dispensing incendiaries. This apparatus is described in International publication no. WO 2004/041365. Following extensive research and experimentation, Applicant has made further developments in the area of aerial incendiary delivery.